


Calisthenics

by nooneinparticular1



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Get with it, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Play Fighting, Sexual Content, Your OTP is feeling their queerness, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneinparticular1/pseuds/nooneinparticular1
Summary: Lincoln takes a shower and Donovan's just nosy as f*ck. Also Lincoln learns that Donovan's calisthenics routine is working.............





	

Lincoln turned the nob, and water from the spout poured out. It came out first in tiny droplets, hitting the floor with a gentle rhythm. Then from it the water came as a steady hard stream. He outstretched his hand, watching the stream make its way down his forefinger and waited for it to heat up. Once it was to his liking, he removed the white towel from around his waist and stepped inside. 

A cloud of steam rose out from the shower. The surface of the mirror fell victim to condensation. The fog seemed to dance with the ray of sun coming from the window. The water must have been boiling hot for wherever the water hit Lincoln’s skin turned red. But that’s just how he liked it.

Lincoln just stood there for a while, letting the water rain down on him. He began to think on the past few days – the slurs spewed in his face, the underbosses demanding more of his profits, the triggers he’s had to pull. So many demands were on the man’s mind. It all had a knack of wearing him down. And yet, as the hot water hit him, he seemed to be able to relax. He splashed some water in his face and alas, he smiled. He needed this. He even whistled a tune only he knew of. It was probably a post-victory hymn from his days in country.

Lincoln picked up the bar soap from the holder beside him and rubbed it in his hands. The lather immediately met his barrel shaped chest, his nipples, and the tiny curly hairs therein. The soap left an iridescent film and as he moved his hand across his body, he was outlined in it. The film seemed to have burned away in the steamy stream.

He reached for the off-white bar again to lather himself more and this time he got enough soap to make a bubbly white mixture. He spread it down his abs and happy trail. With his now veiny hands, he grabbed ahold of his thickness and spread the lather all over it, giving it a shameless stroke. He justified it with the fact that it had to get clean somehow. He pinched his nipple and started working the tip of it.

Lincoln curled his toes. Flexed his arm. Shut his eyes. The clouds of vapor forming around him seemed to heighten his experience. His breath began to quicken and hitch. He murmured a curse, let out a sharp exhale as if he relieved his every stress – and maybe he had. His stocky hand was moving quicker up and down his shaft. His moans began to be more audible now. So deep in thought and pleasure he was that he didn’t even hear Donovan stroll into the bathroom.

Donovan walked in the bathroom with a confident yet nonchalant stride. He was almost bouncing his way in through the mist kicked up by Lincoln’s hot shower. He was wearing one of Lincoln’s white towels that he expressly forbade him to use. He strolled to the toilet to urinate, as per routine before taking own shower. The pitter-patter in the toilet harmonized with the white noise the shower created. Lincoln’s deep breathing and groans of pleasure bounced off the shower walls and added to all these acoustics. His moans amused Donovan who was listening on. He wondered who he was thinking about. What was the fuss? After peeing, he doubled back, took his towel off and slipped through the shower curtain.

“You happy to see me or…?” he jeered. Lincoln turned in a near start to see Donovan’s shining blue eyes and patronizing smile to match. He peered up and down at his colleague and noticed he was armed with a newly chiseled body. He scoffed and positioned himself back under the water to wash more of the lather away.

“We’re not in ‘Nam anymore. We don’t have to share showers,” Lincoln said with his back turned.

“Eh, you take one shower together, what’s another hundred times?” Donovan reached around Lincoln to grab the soap and rubbed it in his hands a few times. He tried to put it back where he took it from but the bar slipped onto the ground. Some of the suds flew into Lincoln’s face. 

“God damn it, Donovan,” Lincoln’s voice boomed, “you got soap in my fucking eye.” He spent the next couple of minutes with his eye under the water trying to regain his normal vision. Once his eye was clear of the soap, Lincoln jabbed his friend in the shoulder. Donovan cursed in pain and as a retort, he hit Lincoln in the chest. Surprisingly, he knocked him back a few steps. Lincoln wasn’t going to let that slide. He grabbed Donovan by the arm, turned him around and restrained him. Lincoln’s arm wrapped around Donovan’s neck and his elbow bent at his Adam’s apple.

“I always have to teach you a lesson,” Lincoln said tightening his hold.

“Fucking asshole,” Donovan was gasping for air.  
Lincoln let go and giggled while his friend struggled to regain a regular breathing pattern. Even through Donovan’s coughing, the stillness in the air was hard to ignore. The floating vapors were almost tangible at this point. How much could the air take? How long would it be before it started raining in the bathroom of that lowly motel? 

“You almost gave me a run for my money, Don,” Lincoln panted, nursing his chest.

“It’s the Calisthenics. One of these days, I’m going to beat you, sunshine.”

A defined muscle was poking out of the side of Donovan’s thigh. Lincoln took his fore and middle fingers and ran it along the side of it. “Damn, calisthenics did all that?” he asked under his breath. Donovan looked on with flattery. Then his face flashed confusion.

“I have no fucking clue what this is. Do you know?” Donovan questioned wearily. The white noise of the water roared amidst the pause for thought.

“Nope.”

With Lincoln’s hand still on Donovan’s thigh, he gently tightened his grip around it and pulled his friend closer. Donovan followed the direction of his momentum and pushed his friend into the wall beside them. Although there was passion in their lips, there was also confusion in their minds. But when they joined theirs together, there was no more confusion to answer for.

Donovan took Lincoln’s pleasure in his hand. He rubbed the shaft up and down for a while. Lincoln moaned at the sight and feel of his length being in his longtime friend’s hand. It was a long time coming. Donovan then started rubbing both of their lengths together. Both of their breaths hitched at the pleasure. “Let me help you, let me be there for you.” Donovan whispered these words into Lincoln’s mouth but they were so soft that only the mist could hear. With the fog in the bathroom growing ever thick, they looked each other in the eyes and knew finally what their friendship had really been.

Really, it’s amazing that the clouds in the room hadn’t brought forth precipitation sooner.


End file.
